A Perfect Christmas
by HellzxxBellz
Summary: Christmas Gift for Christal-R. All Trish wanted to do was make the house nice for Christmas, too bad the odds were stacked against her. Randy/Trish.


This is for Christal, this is the first and only pairing like this that I've done like this so I hope you like it. My inspiration came from all the stuff that happened to me this Christmas, figured you would find it funny. Hope you enjoy. Have a Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Years. 333.

----

"Anything and everything that could go wrong, can and will happen to me." Trish mutters to herself as she attempts to get the Christmas tree from on top of a shelf in the garage.

Reaching and stepping on slipper-clad tip toes, Trish manages to scoot the box with the God for saken in tree in it to the edge. Letting out a sigh of relief she pushes it a little bit more, and with her luck the tree falls from the shelf and on to the most prized possession her boyfriends owns....his stupid Hummer.

Groaning, the blonde former Women's champ slides the tree off of the truck, checking for any noticeable damage. But with her luck, he would notice something that she didn't.

As she glances at the clock she realizes that she has forty-five minutes left to make the house slightly Christmas-like for Randy's return from the road. She groans, not exactly sure where to start as she looks around at the various Christmas labeled boxes that were scattered around the living room.

She decided to start with the ornaments, but quickly decided against once she realized that she was too short to assemble the humongous God forsaken tree by herself. Quickly dismissing that idea she considers wrapping the garland around the staircase.

Trish looks up at the large stair case and with a sigh grabs the garland and begins to wrap it around the stairs.

Twenty minutes and many curse words later, she finishes the stair case. Walking over she plugs the lights that came with the garland in and lets out an agitated sigh.

"Stupid garland." She mutters, seeing that only half the lights on the garland came on.

Trish glances at the clock and sees that her time was limited, determined to make the house just a little bit Christmas-like she quickly assembles the five foot tall, Santa Claus that a friend had loaned to her.

Sure the Santa was creepy looking and scared her a bit, but it was a nice little touch to the depressing sight that was their non-decorated home at the moment.

She begins to walk into the den but lets out a shriek when Santa Claus starts singing Jingle Bells and his body begins to move. Trish stares at it for a moment, not sure what to do and settles for tossing a sweatshirt that was nearby over it.

Hearing the garage door open Trish sighs when she realizes that her time was up and her plan had not gone the way she wanted it to.

Randy walks into the house, seeing his girlfriend perched on top of a box with a not so happy look on her face.

Her face lights up a little when she sees him, but you could still notice the disappointment that was on her face.

"I wanted to make the house nice for you for Christmas." She softly says.

Randy looks around his St. Louis home, noticing the bare walls, the not-so lit up stair case and the empty corner of the living room that just held a big rectangular box and no Christmas tree.

"Honey, it's okay...we can decorate the house together." Randy says, kneeling down next to her and lifting her face up so that she was staring into his clear blue orbs.

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you." Trish says, a small smile creeping up on her face.

"I know you did and thank you." Randy sincerely says.

She smiles at him warmly, before saying. "I did manage to do one thing right."

"What?" He asks.

"This." Trish says, grabbing the piece of mistletoe and putting it above their heads.

"My favorite part of Christmas." Randy says with a smirk as he leans over and captures the blondes lips with his.

"Mine too." She mutters into his lips as she wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

_HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!_

Randy jumps a bit, pulling away from Trish and turning to his right to stare at the singing and dancing Santa Claus that was in the corner.

"He does that." Trish says with a shrug.

Randy chuckles before leaning over to kiss her again.

"Merry Christmas Randy." Trish says with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Trish." Randy says, pecking her on the lips as Santa Claus starts to sing Holly Jolly Christmas.


End file.
